Benutzer Diskussion:ThomasT
Willkommen Hi , willkommen im Fahrrad-Wiki! 60px|right Danke für deine Beiträge! Ich hoffe, du fandest Gefallen am Bearbeiten des Fahrrad-Wikis und wirst uns auch weiterhin helfen. Falls du Fragen hast, sieh doch bitte in die Hilfe, stelle eine Frage im Forum oder frage aktive Benutzer auf ihren Diskussionsseiten. Viel Spaß! --Diamant talk 23:30, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC). FreiPass Hi Thomas, ich hab den Artikel FreiPass einfach mal nach Verein FreiPass Schweiz verschoben. Freipass ist dann eine Weiterleitung. Dachte das ist der korrektere Name, den ich auch in die Fahrradinteressengruppenliste gesetzt hab, so leitet Verein FreiPass Schweiz nicht nach FreiPass und der Name wird auch aussagekräftiger. Falls nicht o.k. bitte wieder zurückverschieben. --Diamant talk 23:53, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Das Renaming ist schon ok. Die Frage wäre, ob man Seite über Vereine grundsätzlich mit "Verein XY" betiteln soll. --Thomas 19:28, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Hm, ich sehe da erstmals keinen Nutzen, da das die Suche erschwert, die die Bezeichnung Verein nicht im Namen tragen.. Ich habs nur dahin verschoben gehabt, da sich der Verein auf seiner Homepage so bezeichnet hat. Aber so sehr gängig scheint der Name in der Länge auch nicht zu sein. Vielleicht passt FreiPass als Titel doch besser...? Entscheide doch besser du, du hast den Artikel ja auch angelegt, die Weiterleitungen sollten automatisch behoben werden, wenn du ihn zurückverschiebst. --Diamant talk 22:03, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Die volkswirtschaftlichen Kosten der Radwegbenutzungspflicht Hi Thomas, der Text dazu ist nur schwer verständlich, zumindest ich kann das nicht verstehen ;). Vielleicht magst du da nochmal drangehen und erklären was du meinst. --Diamant talk 18:12, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Nochmal drangehen wollte ich das sowieso. Ich könnte natürlich einen noch-nicht-fertig-Hinweis einbauen. Mal suchen, ob es da ein Template gibt. Thomas 19:16, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Template gibts meines Wissens noch nicht. Wirklich fertig ist in einem Wiki ja selten etwas, es eilt ja auch nicht und zu verbessern gibt es immer irgendwas. Wollte da nur nachfragen, aber wenn du da irgendwann sowieso noch rangehen wolltest, keine Eile. --Diamant talk 19:35, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Jetzt ist die Argumentation klarer, danke. --Diamant talk 21:31, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Bilder Hi Thomas, danke für die vielen interessanten Bilder! Du bist ja ganz schön mit dem Rad rumgekommen. --Diamant talk 12:18, 27. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Die ersten Frühlingsgefühle haben mich dazu verleitet in der "Fotokiste" zu wühlen. Natürlich will ich noch Infos zu den einzelnen Punkten schreiben. Aber Fotos uploaden ist einfacher, da muss man nicht soviel denken. Bei den Alpenpässen will ich auf www.quaeldich.de verlinken. "quäl dich" - ein völlig bescheuerter Name für einen Bergradlerseite. Dieser Name würde eher für eine Radwegseite passen! --Thomas 18:54, 27. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Minor edit Die Option, einen Edit als minor zu kennzeichnen, ist für nicht-inhaltliche Änderungen gedacht – also für kleine Formänderungen und Rechtschreibfehler. Das Auslagern von Inhalten auf andere Seiten ist keine „Kleinigkeit“. --Mescalero 21:41, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Die Information bleibt voll erhalten. Die Zerlegung eines Artikels in zwei ist bezogen auf das Wiki keine inhaltliche, sondern eine Formänderung. - Aber gut, bezogen auf den Artikel ist es eine wesentliche Änderung. Werde das nächste Mal dementsprechende Häkchen setzen. --Thomas 21:45, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Please remember to sign your posts This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or by using the signature button Außerdem bitte eine sinnvolle Zusammenfassung des Edits als Kommentar angeben. Ich beziehe mich auf Diskussion:Politiker. --Mescalero 22:05, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Kategorie Verkehr Hi Thomas, magst du hier nochmal einen Blick draufwerfen: Kategorie Diskussion:Verkehrspolitik, da du ja am aktivsten in diesem Bereich bist. --Diamant talk 21:51, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Denglisch „Featured Artikel“ und „Featured Bild“ krümmen mir etwas das Gekröse. „Artikel des/der $Zeitraum“ und „Bild des/der $Zeitraum“ sind aber auch nicht passend, wenn nicht der Inhalt regelmäßig in $Zeitraum angepaßt wird. Wie wäre es mit „Aktuelle Leseempfehlung“ und „Sehenswert: Der aktuelle Blickfang“. Irgendwas in der Art sollte es sein. Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 22:50, 11. Mär. 2009 (UTC) : Fortsetzung auf Fahrrad-Wiki Diskussion:Ausgezeichnetes Bild Berufe Hi Thomas, ich hab Berufe erstmal in die Kategorie:Diverses gepackt. Vielleicht fällt dir was ein, anbieten würde sich ja Beruf oder sowas ;), dann würde Fahrradkurier da auch gut reinpassen. Oder wir warten noch bis sich eine kritische Masse zu diesem Thema angesammelt hat. Vielleicht gibt es sogar etwas womit sich Fahrradverleih und Fahrradläden kombinieren ließe? In der Wikipedia läuft Fahrradkurier z.B. ferner unter Arbeitswelt oder Dienstleistung...würde das auch zu Fahhradverleih oder Fahrradläden etc, passen? --Diamant talk 22:33, 17. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Fahrradindustrie Hi Thomas, ich hab erstmal die angefangene Liste von Betrieben rausgenommen, da es ja schon ein weit umfangreichere Liste gibt. Oder hast du dir das anders vorgestellt, dann einfach wieder einbauen und vielleicht einen weiteren Hinweis geben was in der Liste stehen soll. --Diamant talk 15:09, 27. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Kategorien aus deinen Blog-Beiträgen vorübergehend entfernt Hi Thomas, ich habe vorübergehend die Kategorien aus deinen (und allen) Blog-Beiträgen entfernt, da dadurch ein PHP-Fehler beim Aufrufen der Kategorien entstand. Ich werde sie, wenn es wieder funktioniert, hinzufügen. --Diamant talk 17:33, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Fehler ist behoben und Kats wieder hinzugefügt, hoffe ich hab die richtigen Kategorien getroffen. --Diamant talk 11:14, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Alpenpässe Hi Thomas, da die einzelnen Alpenpass-Artikel oft nur ein Bild enthalten und es noch nicht absehbar ist, dass sie erweitert werden, würde ich die Artikel zu einem zusammenfassen, anbieten würde sich der Artikel Alpen oder Alpenpässe. Ich würde dann die einzelnen Artikel in Sektionen einbauen und Weiterleitungen setzen. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich das demnächst umsetzen. --Diamant talk 10:37, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Geschichten/Einführung der Gasmaskenbenutzungspflicht Also so recht erschließt sich mir nicht die Sinnhaftigkeit dieses Beitrages? Was willst du damit sagen, was hat das mit Fahrrädern zu tun? --RalfR 00:54, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Bist Du Raucher? Dann wird es vielleicht schwierig. ;-) Die Geschichte ist nicht fertig. Es ist eher noch Brainstorming. Ich dachte, für einen Radfahrer sei die Analogie "Radwegebenutzungsplficht für die Sicherheit der Radfahrer" und "Gasmaskenbenutzungspflicht für die Gesundheit der Nichtraucher" offensichtlich. Allerdings befürchte ich, daß Eva, wenn sie die Seite entdeckt diese gnadenlos löscht. Ziemlich sicher wird sie sich nicht auf eine Diskussion einlassen. Sie hat bisher noch auf kein einziges meiner Argumente überhaupt geantwortet. Also, schön leise sein, damit sie die Seite nicht zu früh entdeckt. --Thomas 20:36, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Eva hat sie schon gelöscht, ich habe sie wiederhergestellt. ;) ::Ich meine, wir müssen hier nicht zu penibel sein, etwas Humor schadet nie. Solange das nicht Überhand nimmt...--RalfR 20:45, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::: Ich bin Nichtraucherin, und zwar ziemlich penetrant. Dennoch fand ich den Text im Fahrradwiki ein wenig deplaziert, nix für ungut. --Eva K. tell me about it 23:51, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC)